thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дело Веномании
right|310px «Дело Веномании» - название, данное массовым похищениям в Вельзенийской Империи, вызванным герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией. С помощью способностей, данных демоном Похоти, герцог Асмодина соблазнял, собирал в своем особняке и развращал женщин в течение года, вплоть до своей безвременной кончины. The '''Venomania Event '''was the name given to the mass abductions throughout the Beelzenian Empire, carried out by Duke Sateriasis Venomania. Through his demonic powers, the Duke of Asmodean enchanted, collected, and sexually defiled women for over a year before his untimely demise. История Начало В Вельзенийской империи, в семье герцога Асмодина, родился ребенок, обладавший физическим уродством. Из-за этого уродства отец запер мальчика в подвале особняка и на протяжении многих лет игнорировал факт его существования. Единственными его друзьями были младший сводный брат Сатериазис и дочь маркиза Глассреда Гумина. Позже мальчик был освобожден из заключения и стал слугой семьи Веномания. Хотя другие слуги оскорбляли его за уродливую внешность, Херувим продолжал общаться с Гуминой, в которую он был влюблен, и с Сатериазисом. Подозревая о существовании любовной связи между своей невестой и Херувимом, Сатериазис решил убить сводного брата. Узнав о помолвке Сатериазиса и Гумины, изуродованный юноша попытался признаться девушке в любви. Сатериазис наблюдал за ними и, пытаясь рассеять подозрения своего жениха, Гумина публично высмеяла Херувима. Born to the Duke of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire, a boy was locked away by his father and neglected for years due to his deformity; his only friends were his younger half-brother, Sateriasis, and the daughter of Marquis Glassred, Gumina. The boy was later freed from his confinement and made a servant to the Venomania household. Although reviled by the other servants for his deformity, "Cherubim" remained close with Gumina and Sateriasis, having fallen in love with the former. Suspicious of Cherubim's relationship with his fiancee, Sateriasis planned to assassinate his brother. Having learned of Gumina's engagement to his brother, the deformed young man attempted to confess to her. With Sateriasis watching them, Gumina attempted to ward off her fiancé's suspicions by publicly scorning Cherubim. Сердце Херувима было разбито, и на следующий день он убил всех членов своей семьи. Сразу после этого, когда юноша попытался совершить самоубийство, его посетила I.R. Колдунья дала Херувиму возможность принять облик его сводного брата, а после предложила ему заключить контракт с демоном Похоти, чтобы он мог получить силы демона, включая способность очаровывать женщин. Взамен Веномания должен был оказывать ей помощь в дальнейшем. Юноша принял предложение и заключил контракт с демоном. С этого момента, украв внешность, имя и титул своего брата, он стал герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией. Broken-hearted, Cherubim slaughtered his entire family the next day. Immediately afterwards, the man was approached by I.R. while he attempted suicide.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania The sorceress allowed Cherubim to steal his half-brother’s face, and then encouraged him to make a contract with the Demon of Lust to give him its many powers, including the power to enchant women. In return, Venomania was expected to aid her in future dealings. The young man accepted the offer and forged a contract with the demon, assuming his brother’s identity and birthright as Duke Sateriasis Venomania.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Похищения В течение следующего года герцог собирал по всему Асмодину красивых женщин, чтобы сделать их частью своего гарема. Посетив в 136 году новогодний фестиваль в Ласаландии, он использовал свои силы, чтобы очаровать Лукану Окто и заманить ее в свой особняк. В следующем месяце он соблазнил Микулию Грионьо, которую он встретил на ее ферме в Абито. В марте герцог проник в поместье Гумины и околдовал свою подругу детства, а с ней и ее служанку Кэрол Шилдс, попутно стерев их воспоминания о детстве. В апреле Веномания похитил более десятка женщин для своего гарема. К этому времени принцесса Мэйлис Вельзения начала расследование внезапных исчезновений в регионе и многие аристократы заинтересовались этими инцидентами. Over the next year, the Duke set about gathering beautiful women from across Asmodean to be part of his new harem. Following Lasaland's New Year Festival of EC 136, he used his powers to enchant Lukana Octo and lure her back to his mansion; the following month, he seduced Mikulia Greeonio at her farm in Abito. In March, he infiltrated Gumina's estate and enchanted his childhood love, as well as her servant Carol Shields, and wiped her memories of their childhood in the process.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania By April, the duke abducted over a dozen women into his harem. By this time, Princess Maylis Beelzenia began investigating the sudden disappearances across the region and numerous nobles began looking into the incidents. thumb|left|250px|Герцог утопает в похоти Ранее в том же месяце Веномания и I.R. посетили Мистику в поисках магического предмета, скрытого в Туманных Горах; во время посещения соседнего города герцог на протяжении нескольких дней соблазнял Лилиэн Тёрнер. В это же время он убил всех обитателей особняка графа Фердинанда, который занимался расследованием исчезновений. Позже Сатериазис по той же причине околдовал девушку-солдата Тетто Сеттлер. Беря Лилиэн под свой контроль, Веномания столкнулся с ее другом детства Раджи, который стал свидетелем демонической силы герцога и его порочности. Сразившись с Раджи, герцог легко победил его и покинул Мистику, предварительно стерев из памяти жителей города все воспоминания о своем визите. Уже имея в своем распоряжении более пятнадцати женщин, Веномания околдовывал все больше и больше жертв в последующие месяцы, включая Хакуа Нэцума, танцовщицу-лесбиянку Лолан Ив и королеву Юфину Марлон. Early that month, Sateriasis visited Mystica with I.R. in order to obtain a magic tool in the Misty Mountain ruins; while visiting the adjacent town, Venomania seduced Lilien Turner over several days.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 During this time, he massacred the entire Ferdinand estate, whose earl was investigating the disappearances.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 2 He later enchanted an undercover soldier, Tette Cetera, as well. When placing Lilien under his control, Venomania also encountered her childhood friend, Rajih, who witnessed his depravity and demonic power. Briefly battling with Rajih, the duke defeated him and left Mystica once the town's memories of his visit were erased.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 Having over 15 women in his possession, Venomania seduced even more victims over the following months, enchanting Hakua Netsuma, the lesbian dancer Lolan Eve, and later Queen Yufina Marlon. Летом того же года Мэйлис наняла марлонского графа Качесса Крима для помощи в расследовании. Подозревая о связи между исчезновением Лилиэн Тёрнер и резней в особняке графа Фердинанда, Качесс допросил племянника погибшего графа, а позже вышел на Раджи, который бессвязно говорил о причастности герцога. Наняв молодого человека, Качесс узнал о том, что инциденты связаны с Веноманией, и направил полученную информацию принцессе Мэйлис. Соблазнив шпионку Мэйлис, Нерунеру Неруне, герцог использовал ее, чтобы захватить и околдовать третью принцессу Империи. Веномания проводил все больше и больше времени в своем гареме, и его похотливый и садистский характер становился более извращенным. В то же время некоторые женщины из гарема начали испытывать сильный дискомфорт из-за психологического давления, которое он на них оказывал. Занимаясь с ними сексом, Веномания использовал их жизненную энергию для пополнения своих сил и, в конечном итоге, некоторые его любовницы погибли. Лолан Ив, обменявшись с ним информацией, на следующий день была обнаружена мертвой и похоронена I.R. In the summer of that year, Maylis recruited Count Karchess Crim of Marlon to assist in the investigations. Suspecting a connection between Lilien Turner's disappearance and the Ferdinand Mansion massacre, Karchess interrogated the nephew of the deceased earl at Mystica and later pursued Rajih, who had been raving of the Duke's involvement. Recruiting the young man, he learned of Venomania's involvement and forwarded the information learned to Princess Maylis.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 After Maylis' spy, Neruneru Nerune was enchanted by Venomania, the Duke used her to help him capture and brainwash the Empire's third princess. Growing increasingly absorbed in his harem, the duke's lustful and sadistic nature became more and more warped. Around the same time, some of the women experienced increasing strain from the brainwashing they were receiving. Required to take their life energy through sex to fuel his powers, he eventually began taking the lives of some of the women; after exchanging information with him, Lolan Eve was discovered dead the next day and buried by I.R.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Освобождение thumb|250px|Качесс Крим убивает Сатериазиса Из-за исчезновений Мэйлис и Юфины Вельзения и Марлон наняли Эллуку Часовщицу, чтобы она помогла им найти пропавших женщин и закрыть это дело. Эллука встретилась с графом Качессом; они решили работать вместе и составили план, как освободить женщин из-под власти Веномании. Однако Качесс, у которого был роман с Юфиной, отклонился от плана. Переодевшись в Эллуку, марлонский граф проник в особняк Веномании и приблизился к приветствующему его герцогу. Когда Веномания обнял его, Качесс ударил Сатериазиса Золотым Ключом, трансформировавшимся в нож. Герцог упал и наполнявшая его магия Похоти вытекла через рану. Его силы исчезли, женщины освободились от чар и бежали из особняка. Вскоре после этого Веномания умер от полученного ранения. Due to both Maylis and Yufina's disappearances, Elluka Clockworker was hired to help both Beelzenia and Marlon find the missing women and solve the case. Meeting with Count Karchess, the two agreed to work together and concocted a plan to free the women from Venomania. Karchess, having an affair with Yufina, deviated from the plan and disguised himself as Elluka. The Marlon count infiltrated the Duke's mansion and approached the inviting Venomania. During their embrace, Karchess stabbed Sateriasis with the Golden Key after it transformed into a knife. The duke collapsed and the Lust magic infused in him from the Demon leaked from his wound. With his power broken, the women were freed of his spell and fled from the estate. He died shortly after due to his injury.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Последствия Тела женщин, убитых Веноманией, позже обнаружили имперские чиновники, хотя большинство его жертв смогло вернуться к своим семьям невредимыми. Последователи левинизма из конфессии Эльда вскоре объявили Веноманию демоном. После этого многие женщины подверглись сильной дискриминации из-за связи с герцогом. Многие из любовниц Веномании забеременели от него и за распространение его рода были презираемы последующими поколениями. Из-за отцовства Веномании только некоторые из них решились родить детей, которые стали носителями наследственного синдрома неконтролируемого зла. За самовольное убийство одного из Пяти Герцогов Вельзенская Империя начала преследовать Качесса, который скрылся вместе с Юфиной. После того, как стало известно об их романе, муж Юфины, король Мартиус, также начал охоту на этих двоих. Через два года после смерти Веномании Качесс и Юфина устроили переворот, чтобы отстранить Мартиуса от власти и создать «легитимное государство Марлон», без каких-либо связей с Вельзенией. Гумина, бежав с семьей в Эльфегорт, стала первой в истории страны женщиной-премьер-министром, а также горячо защищала право женщин заниматься политикой. The women killed by Venomania were later discovered by imperial officials although most were able to return their families unharmed. Levin professors of the Held sect soon established Venomania as a demon and many of the women faced intense discrimination for their relationship with the Duke. Among those, many of the women were pregnant with his children and were identified for spreading his lineage and scorned for generations. Due to Venomania's parentage, a handful of the women gave birth to children that acted as carriers for HER Syndrome. For arbitrarily murdering one of the Five Dukes, the Beelzenian Empire began hunting Karchess after he fled with Yufina and eloped. With their affair uncovered, Yufina's husband, King Martius, also began hunting for the pair. Two years after Venomania's death, the two staged a coup to remove Martius from power and establish a "legitimate Marlon country", with no ties to Beelzenia. Gumina, having fled with her family to Elphegort, became the nation's first female prime minister and became a huge advocate for women's rights in politics.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Реакция общества Граждане Вельзенской Империи были сбиты с толку внезапными исчезновениями по всему региону; каждая девушка, казалось, просто исчезла без следа. Аристократы, пытавшиеся расследовать инциденты, в большинстве своем потерпели неудачу; близкие друзья и родственники жертв все сильнее и сильнее страдали от их отсутствия. Из-за способности Веномании изменять воспоминания очень немногие смогли вспомнить о том, что он присутствовал на месте каждого исчезновения. По этой причине никто не подозревал герцога; все верили, что он, как и другие аристократы Империи, просто ведет расследование. Даже после смерти Веномании многие детали произошедшего, такие как точное число соблазненных им женщин и то, что его истинной личностью был Херувим, остались неизвестными публике. The citizens of the Beelzenian Empire were baffled by the sudden disappearances throughout the region, each girl seeming to have simply vanished without a trace. Nobles who attempted to look into the incident were usually unsuccessful, and close friends and relatives to the victims became increasingly distressed by their absence.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 Due to Venomania's power over memories, few citizens recalled him at the site of each disappearance; because of this, none suspected the duke of his involvement and believed he was merely investigating, himself, with the other nobles in the Empire. Even after Venomania's death, many details about the event remained unclear to the public, including the exact number of women abducted into his harem or Venomania's true identity as Cherubim.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 5 В истории Асмодина многие граждане почитали Веноманию как героя за его выдающееся правление в качестве герцога. Благодаря этому почитанию Веномания оказал значительное влияние на культуру Асмодина, принявшую военные и культурные традиции, связанные с герцогской семьей Веномания и с ним самим. В других регионах Эвиллиоса, особенно среди последователей левинизма, Веноманию, напротив, проклинали как демона. Из-за интимной связи с герцогом женщин, которые были частью его гарема, боялись и публично избегали; эта дискриминация распространилась на всех его потомков и продолжалась много веков. Только в десятом веке преступления и наследие Веномании стерлись из памяти людей, хотя некоторые еще продолжали помнить. In Asmodean history, many citizens venerated Venomania as a hero for his exceptional tenure as duke; this veneration lead to Venomania having a significant impact on Asmodean culture, adopting military and cultural traditions connected the Venomania family dukes and the man himself. In other parts of Evillious, particularly among Levin believers, Venomania was instead reviled as a demon. Because of their bodily association with him, women who had been confirmed part of the duke's harem were feared and publicly shunned; this discrimination extending to all their descendants and continuing for many centuries.The Daughter of Fog It was only by the tenth century EC that Venomania's crimes and legacy faded from public memory,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter although still remembered in history by some.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Детали Любопытно *Дело Веномании - первый крупный инцидент, вызванный демонами Греха; что интересно, герцог также косвенно был связан со следующим подобным инцидентом, являясь предком Баники Кончиты. *The Venomania Event is the first major incident caused by the Demons of Sin; fittingly, the duke would also indirectly cause the next major Sin-related incident, fathering Banica Conchita's ancestor.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *Преступник Шерцер пытался воссоздать инцидент, похитив несколько известных женщин и держав их в подвале своего особняка до тех пор, пока они не были обнаружены. *The criminal Scherzer attempted to recreate the incident, kidnapping several famous women and locking them in his mansion's basement before they were discovered.Judgement of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Появления Ссылки en:Venomania Event es:Evento Venomania Категория:События Категория:Похоть Категория:Вельзения Категория:Асмодин Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Дело Веномании Категория:Гарем Веномании Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании